The Slayers Sex Ed
by infinitelypanda
Summary: The girls have decided to teach the dragon raised slayers, and romeo, a more accurate version of sex ed. It seems the dragons either didn't have the knowledge or time, to really teach them about human "mating".


After reading hundreds of stories, where the authors really believed that virgin women really had a "barrier" or "wall" to penetrate the first time they had sex, I started thinking about what it would be like if the guild had a Sex Ed class for the Slayers. This is the beginning of what has spilled out of my head. There will be multiple chapters.

Please let me know if there is something I should add, or you believe something isn't accurate.

* * *

In a backroom of the guild sat Fairy Tail's (Dragon raised) slayers, and Romeo, all watching with interest at Lucy, Mira, Levy and Cana setting things up for some "Class" they were going to be _forced_ to endure. None them really knew why they were their, but the she-devil told them to show up, and no one was going to be brave/stupid enough to question her.

Once the girls were done with the educational display, the turned back towards their students with an evil glint in their eyes.

"It has come to our attention that all of you, have never had any sort of accurate sexual education" Lucy began. "So we are here to rectify that. We don't need any little slayers running around here yet, the building couldn't handle it!". Mira squealed a bit at the thought, she loved babies after, even if she agreed this conversation needed to happen.

All of the "students" turned bright red, and turned to make a hasty retreat, only to find Mira already in front of the door, a dark murderous aura around her. "You aren't thinking of going somewhere, are you?"

"N-n-no, of course not" natsu squeaked as they all quickly returned back to their chairs.

"I don't see why I have to be here" Gajeel mumbled, "I'm not a virgin".

Levy gave him a deadpan stare, "You thought babies hatched from eggs!"

"They don't?!" came from a very flabbergasted Natsu. All of the girls, Wendy included, face palmed at that. Gajeel just sank farther down in his chair, silently cursing to himself.

"No. No they don't" Lucy sighed, trying to remember why she fell in love with that idiot in the first place. "Annnnd thats why we are here. Dragons, apparently, in all the glory, really didn't have either enough time, or knowledge, to teach you about accurate human sex….facts, Levy will start out". Levy moved up in front of the board, and put medically accurate diagram of both female and male genitals. Normally such blunt conversations would fluster the girl, but this was in the sake of knowledge. She took out a stick to be able to point things out easier.

"Now" she began as she tapped the picture of the male anatomy with her pointer, "We will start with the male's penis. You should be most familiar with this, so it shouldn't take as long.". She pointed to sack hanging at the bottom of the diagram, "These are called testicals, as you know, and carry the sperm, they are constantly being remade. They hang down because they need to be at a slightly cooler temperature than the rest of the body. They can move up into your body during certain activities. This nothing to worry about, it is completely natural, they will move back down". Pointing towards to the shaft, "This is normally referred to as the shaft, when one becomes...aroused, blood rushes down causing the veins to widen, making the shaft stiffen. When stimulated enough, it ejaculates the semen out of the your body, creating a euphoric feeling, known as an orgasm". Levy turned around to look at her very red faced, embarrased class. "There is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of, this is all natural, and everyone has to learn these things eventually, now, any questions?" No one raised their hand, if anything most of them shrank back into their seats. "Ok then. Continuing on then. As far as learning what feels best for you, experimentation in a safe environment is really the only option. Everyone is different, if you don't already I would suggest… to uh.. Masturbate, so that you can become more familiar with your body, and what gives you pleasure. If you know yourself, it'll be easier for you when you find a sexual partner you wish to become intimate with. This goes for both females and males."

Levy then moved over and pointed towards the female anatomy, tapping specifically at the ovaries. "These are ovaries. They contain eggs, which are essential to life making-"

"HAHA! I KNEW BABIES CAME FROM EGGS!" Natsu began cackling, before being shut up back a swift smack the back of his head, courtesy of lucy

"Shut up Natsu! She's not done yet!"

"AYE SIR!" , the rest snickered at their antics before Levy continued with her explanation.


End file.
